The Consulting Criminal's Consulting Lover
by lune de Salogel
Summary: Diana Violet Logan is... to put it delicately, a consulting lover. She seems so average to most... but when James Moriarty sees her, he finds himself with quite a predicament. While, for the most part, he agrees with the Holmes' men on their ideas about sentiment, she seems to have stolen his heart - without his consent.
1. Prologue

Jim softly nibbled at the pale flesh of her throat. She murmured a soft 'mm' at his ministrations, knowing well that if he continued at that spot, there would be an obvious mark.

"Jim?"

She shuddered as he whispered, "Yes, my dear?" across her skin.

"What are we doing?"

He lifted his head, his dark brown eyes boring into her bright green ones. She was one of the few who could stare straight into his eyes and not feel the slightest bit intimidated. "I thought it was obvious what we were doing."

She smirked. "That, I got. But really, what is this... this thing we have?"

"That's exactly it. We aren't supposed to know. We're just supposed to feel."


	2. Chapter 1

By the name of this story, I would think one would kind of get this, but I'm going to warn you anyway. Explicit sex scenes are going to be in this story. So kiddos (why would you be looking at an M rated story anyway...?), you might not want to read this.

* * *

James Moriarty, consulting criminal, had woken up that day feeling extremely frustrated- that sort of sexual frustration that pretty much requires immediate... attention.

For obvious reasons, he had no time for a girlfriend, and he wasn't exactly keen on doing something like that with his hench-men or various clients or colleagues. So, he had to call someone.

He decided on calling one of those extremely convenient call girl places. Pulling out the little catalogue- of sorts- for the place, he looked through the little booklet, skipping past any he didn't feel like seeing and ones he had crossed out when he had requested them. He skimmed almost uncaringly, paying no attention to their names, just the pictures. Her face hit him suddenly, the brightness of her green eyes popping out of the page and her smug smirk leaving him unnerved and even more hot and bothered than he had been before.

He immediately picked up the phone, dialing the number and requesting her immediately.

"Yes, I would like to request a Miss Violet?"

* * *

She had arrived wearing far too much for his taste.

She dropped her bag and coat at the door, acting rather like she owned the place. She pulled the elastic out of her long, dirty blonde hair and shook her head, the wavy locks draping around and falling in her face.

She smirked at his taken aback look. This girl knew what she was doing.

She strode confidently over to him, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and folding it reverently. She could tell how expensive most of his clothes were, and knew not to muss them.

The moderately short female gripped his tie firmly in her long-nailed fist. "Bedroom?" She inquired, her slow alto tone sending chills down his spine as her eyebrows lifted.

He blinked a few times before truly realizing what she had said. He nodded towards the general area of the curved staircase. "Door at the end."

She pulled on his tie, walking backwards up the spiraling steps and down the wood panels of his hallway floor to his bedroom. She used her free hand to twist the knob and kept her eyes fixed on him with an intense gaze he couldn't pull away from.

The door slipped open easily and she pulled him in, releasing his tie and pushing him towards the bed, kicking the door shut on her way to follow him. He had barely sat on the edge of the bed when she straddled his lap, moving her hips in a slow grind for but a moment before her mouth was on his, kissing furiously as she loosened and removed his tie, throwing it to a random corner of the room. He growled, bucking his hips back up at her, desperately seeking more of that delicious friction.

She shook her head, smirking. "Ah, ah, ah, down boy. Sit; stay."

He hissed indignantly and in a quick, smooth motion, he gripped her hips firmly enough to leave bruises and flipped them, only to push her back hard against the coverlet. He undid the buttons on her tight white blouse, pushing the material past her shoulders. The luckily front-clasped black bra she wore was quickly undone and added to the pile clumped at her elbows.

He ran his lips over her pale skin, going from her jawbone, down her neck, between her breasts, and then dancing over the smooth, flat plane of her stomach.

She arched her back slightly, not being used to being... attended to by a client. Normally, it was pretty much wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, sometimes with a hand job or maybe a blow job. But no, this was different; this was so different. She had honestly never been made love to, never... ehm, attended to... by anyone. Client or otherwise.

He unzipped and unclasped her black trousers, sliding them down her legs and bringing her knickers along for the ride. Her eyes widened at the feel of the cool air of the room on her most private parts, but even more at his breath blowing across them. He glanced up at her, his total and complete confidence having returned to him.

He smirked.

She glared at him. How dare he smirk at a time like this? Remembering she was still a virgin when it came to this was the only thing that kept her from bucking her hips up to his slightly parted lips and rather forcing him to taste her.

And then he slid his tongue between her folds until he reached her clit. Her eyes widened. She breathed hard as his tongue massaged her nerves, but she swallowed her moans. He lifted his head from between her legs, murmuring in his arousal-deepened Irish accent, "Let it out."

She stared down at him, lifting a smooth brow. "What?"

"I said, let it out."

She dropped her head against the mattress, letting out a small moan.

"Louder," he ordered against her sex. She complied with a moderately loud hum. He grazed his teeth over her sensitive flesh, hissing, "Louder." She did as he said again, letting the moan go a little longer and deeper and, obviously, louder. He slipped his tongue inside her for but a split second. "Say my name."

Her eyes widened and she hissed, "God!" because the sensations he was giving her were delicious. It was getting hard to breathe, much less remember the name from her client sheet.

He smirked, but corrected, "Jim," firmly pressing his thumb against her clit while his tongue teased her entrance.

She gasped loudly, but let go of her inhibitions, growling, "Jim."

"Again."

"Jim. Jim, Jim, I… Mm… Jim!"

He pulled away, and she hissed, but was momentarily distracted by his lack of trousers or shirt and smiled appreciatively.

They moaned at the same time as he filled her in one swift, sharp movement. She raked her long, sharp nails down his chest and then moved them to his back. The green eyed girl lifted her head to nibble at the pale skin of his throat for a moment before he forcefully gripped the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his, making her taste herself a little as their tongues battled furiously.

"I trust you're on the pill," he commented, punctuating the statement with a groan.

"Every good call girl is," he affirmed, gasping at the end of her sentence.

He slid in and out of her roughly, both contributing to fill the room with their moans and gasps. His nimble fingers slipped between them to rub circles on her clit, but no. She was practiced at this, not allowing herself release.

She was close, though; he could recognize the symptoms from a mile and a half away. Then again, so was he, his breathing coming in rough gasps, when in a sudden burst of energy, she bit down hard on his shoulder. His eyes crossed just a little at the pleasure-pain sensation and they both snapped.

He came with a long groan, and she twisted her head, the urge to bite him again overwhelming. He collapsed half on top of her, burying his face in her shoulder.

They laid there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath before he rolled onto his back, scooping her with him so she laid on his chest, and slipping her bra and blouse off her arms and tossing them in the general area of where his tie had landed. She looked surprised for a moment, but he was insistent, pressing her weight firmly into him, so she relaxed.

They laid there, breathing hard for a few minutes until she lifted off of him. He hummed at this, unhappy that his source of warmth was walking away.

She gathered her clothes, picking up his as well and folding them, laying them in separate piles of his and hers on the large chest at the foot of his bed, beginning to slide her panties up her smooth, pale legs.

"Stay."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Stay. Until I fall asleep at least."

She rolled her eyes. "I do remember reading something of that sort on your client profile." She placed her panties neatly on top of her pile. "I won't be here in the morning."

"I know."

She nodded and slid under the covers, where he had moved while she had gotten up.

She slid the covers out from under him and laid next to him, pulling the coverlet and sheet over both of them. He pulled her on top of him again, pressing her slight body against his, molding the curves of their bodies together.

It didn't take long for him to drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

She woke up nearly two hours later. Every instinct she had was screaming things like 'fuck!' and 'get out of there NOW!'

But she didn't.

His arms were warm against her porcelain skin and she found it hard to will herself to get up. But finally, she did, climbing out from under his coverlet and into the cool air. She was glad that she had had the presence of mind the previous night to gather her clothes into a neat and convenient pile, because it was a chilly evening.

She finished dressing quickly and then slipped out of his door, down the hallway, down the stairs, and across the large main room, and exiting at the front door, grabbing her coat and purse on her way out.

* * *

James began to stir but moments after she had left. The lack of warmth had alerted his body to the fact that something was odd, so he had awoken feeling cold. She had been true to her word and was gone.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. No use in trying to go back to sleep when you know it won't be possible.

This was one of his problems. It was hard for him to sleep without some sort of warmth near him. He had tried getting a dog, but that didn't feel quite right, so he had tried a cat. That felt a little closer to normal, because he had gotten a lazy cat that didn't squirm much, but it still felt wrong somehow.

So, now he had gotten his fix; pampered himself with another human being close to him as he slept.

But now she was gone, and he couldn't sleep again.

* * *

He needed another fix.

It had been almost a month now and he had held out a while, but this raw, primal _need_ in his gut was spreading through his body, infecting his every move. It was getting hard to breathe.

He grabbed his slightly worn call-girl booklet, planning to pick a random girl, sleep with her, and be done with it…

But he found himself uttering _her_ name instead.

"Violet. I would like to request Violet."

* * *

This kept happening. He kept needing it, needing his fix of _her_ more and more often. Her skin felt different, her voice sounded different, her movements looked different, her scent smelled different, even her flesh tasted different than any other girl he had ever had.

His need for a fix was coming more and more often.

First, it was a month between fixes. Then three weeks. Then two. Finally, he had resigned himself to getting that fix once a week.

This was getting out of hand, and worse yet, irritating.

* * *

Meanwhile, she had gotten used to having him as a regular customer. Almost a year had passed since the first time he had been stricken by those sharp green eyes.

They were lying in the center of his bed after one particularly vigorous round. They laid side by side, bodies pressed together.

When their breath had returned to them, they risked a glanced at each other.

And broke into a fit of giggles.

It was odd for him, just letting loose completely, chuckling until his sides were sore for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

Finally they calmed down to just smiling at each other. "What was that, exactly?" She finally asked.

He shrugged exaggeratedly. "I don't know." And they started to giggle again. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against him so she could feel as his body shook.

Finally, she just rested her head against his stomach, watching his face as he smiled softly up at the ceiling, running his fingers through her long, silky hair.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her brain. She twisted her neck, and, pressing her lips to his side, sucked gently.

He was fine until he felt her tongue flick his skin. Then, another round of giggle pulsed through him. He choked out, "Stop that!"

She lifted her head to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

"I said, stop," he muttered, breathing hard.

She blinked. "Stop what?"

"That thing with your tongue- it… tickled."

An evil grin spread over her sharp features. "I've found a ticklish spot, have I? Well, then…" And she leant back down and continued to suckle on that spot.

He burst into laughter again, sometimes wheezing out a, "Stop!"

But she was relentless. He gasped for air and pushed at her feebly, but she was just strong enough that it didn't have much effect. Finally, he managed to push her onto her back, gripping her wrists. "You're far more devious than I ever would've thought."

She lifted her brows, smirking. "You haven't even seen me at my most evil."

He grinned. "I would like to see that sometime."

"If you think that you can handle it."

He growled, and she laughed a little, but he silenced her with a fierce kiss, pressing her wrists more firmly into the mattress and straddling her hips. He began to kiss down her throat, suckling a little at her collarbone before moving downwards.

"Another round will cost you more," she mentioned.

He lifted his head, a frustrated look in his dark eyes. "I don't give a fuck."

She smirked. "Just thought I'd better tell y-oh... Mm," she melted into him as he kissed that-one-spot-that-oh-god-how-can-something-like-that-feel-quite-so-fucking-good?

He lowered his lips a little further, but not much, just far enough that when her clothes were on, there would be no trace, and bit down, sucking hard on the flesh just below her collarbone. It began to bruise, the purple-and-red spot bright. He kissed over the bruise, as if in apology, but lightly nipped it again soon after to show how very much not sorry he was.

She chuckled at his mock apology, and felt him smile against her skin.

She was not expecting it when he slipped into her. She gasped loudly at the feeling, clenching her muscles around him as he moved and drawing a strangled moan from his lips.

She nibbled at his shoulder softly, even going so far as to pull on a little of the skin with her teeth. He went wild. His movements- and breathing -were becoming increasingly erratic. She let her head fall back against the pillow, lifting her hips in time with him.

"Oh, god," he breathed. She nodded her head to concur with the statement. Trying to speak was futile at this point.

She, a professional sex worker, was amazed. Amazed at how good at this he was, amazed at how he treated her right instead of the usual rough I-just-broke-up-with-my-girlfriend-and-I-need-a-hit or must-have-release-now sex that her other customers tended to prefer. He, however, seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was, if his vocalization meant what she thought.

He closed his eyes, driving smoothly into her, in slow, gentle thrusts.

"Faster," she finally whispered. It was all he needed.

He poured everything he had into making it amazing as he moved, occasionally stopping his thrusts to roll his hips against hers instead. He dropped his head to her shoulder, loving the feel of her clutching at his back for support. The cliff ahead was inviting and he grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as he leapt off of the edge.

They lay there breathing hard for a few moments before she gave one little chuckle.

She could get used to this.


End file.
